


Geeking Out- What’s in a Kiss?

by mythras_fire



Series: Geeking Out [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Science, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Steve are watching a YouTube video on why humans kiss. Tony is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeking Out- What’s in a Kiss?

“I wouldn’t go in there right now if I were you,” Natasha told Tony on her way out as he approached the kitchen/living room.

“But it’s my kitchen,” he replied. “And I’m hungry.”

Natasha shrugged as she passed him. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she gave him a quick glance over her shoulder before disappearing around the corridor.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her comment but then promptly dismissed it and headed into the kitchen because it was his Tower, goddammit, and if he wanted to use his very own kitchen he was going to—

“Oh, dude! He did _not_ just say that! Did you hear that, JARVIS?”

—walk into the living room to see what all the fuss was about.

“I did indeed, Agent Barton.”

“Pause, please, JARVIS. Is that really possible? It doesn’t seem very likely,” Steve was asking Clint in a confused, almost wary tone from where he was settled on the sofa next to Clint, the two of them apparently watching some YouTube video JARVIS was streaming for them on the plasma screen.

“Hey, babe, whatcha watchin’?” Tony asked Steve as he bent down to give his boyfriend a pineapple-upside-down kiss hello. Steve smiled a hello back as he blushed a little at the public display like he always did — something Tony found infinitely amusing and tried to repeat as often as possible.

Clint snickered and Tony glared at him as he straightened up.

“What’s the matter, Barton? Agent Coulson not keeping you busy enough that you felt it necessary to come over here and _grace_ us with your presence? Why aren’t you up in your perch where you usually are?”

“Oh, Phil keeps me _plenty_ busy, don’t you worry about me,” Clint replied as he looked up at Tony with a lascivious grin. “And I _was_ up in my perch but I came down to get a cup of coffee and got sucked in by these vids Steve was watching. They’re fucking awesome, man.” He looked over at Steve and said with a smirk, “And very educational…” at which Steve blushed again but tried to hide it behind a cough and an outstretched hand to grab his own mug from the coffee table.

“So then what’s with the snickering, Robin Hood?” Tony said, arms crossing over his chest, already going on the defensive if it was because of Steve blushing. Tony found it adorable but not at Steve’s expense. He didn’t care how good a shot Barton was, he’d take him down if he was mocking them; he’d been hosting the Avengers in his Tower for a while now but he still didn’t really play well with others — and he was even worse at sharing.

“We were just watching a video about why humans kiss,” Steve interjected before Tony and Clint could get a real argument going. He tried hard to refrain from rolling his eyes. Maybe there was a video about macho posturing he could watch to learn how to keep these two from trying to verbally strangle each other every chance they got.

Tony visibly relaxed and uncrossed his arms to rest his hands on top of Steve’s shoulders from his position behind the back of the couch. He squeezed a little and asked rhetorically, “Because it’s fun, right?” Then he leaned down and whispered in Steve’s ear on the far side away from Clint, “And hot as hell when you’re with the right person,” he nipped at Steve’s earlobe once, causing him to jerk suddenly and shy away from the tickling sensation of his boyfriend's goatee before Tony straightened up, once more seeing a shit-eating grin on Clint’s face. His eyes narrowed again in irritation and Clint was quick to start talking.

“Because it’s a biological imperative and part of the whole “survival of the fittest” theory of Darwin’s.”

“Biological imperative, huh?” Tony replied, amused. He started absent-mindedly giving Steve a shoulder rub as he thought about Clint’s words. Steve sighed into the touch—Tony gave really great shoulder and back rubs. “Sounds good to me. So, does that mean only the best kissers pass on their genes? Must be true, Cap can attest to that, right, babe?”

Both Clint and Steve rolled their eyes at the same time but Steve was saved by being out of Tony’s line of sight. The captain belatedly cleared his throat, nodded his agreement and muttered, “uh-huh, yeah.” Then he remembered something else the video had said and turned his head to look up at Tony, who kept kneading his shoulders softly.

“Apparently you can tell just from kissing if someone will be a good mate for you or not.”

In response to Steve’s statement, Tony bent down to give him another kiss, this one sweeter and longer – with feeling. When he pulled away Steve’s lips followed his for a second before admitting defeat.

There was no snickering from the peanut gallery this time.

Tony smirked. “I’d say we’re doing pretty well in the ‘good mate’ department, wouldn’t you?” And there was that blush again! Two points for Tony.

Clint got up then, not exactly pale-faced himself, muttering something about suddenly wanting to test out this theory on Phil and then he was gone. Steve couldn’t blame him. He smiled up at Tony, who smiled back, rubbing one of his thumbs softly into the base of Steve’s neck where his skin met his hairline, one of Steve’s favorite spots.

“Did the video say anything else that we need to test out?”

A small shiver ran down Steve’s back and he thought for a moment. “There are 124 scientifically-valid types of kisses.”

“You do know, of course, that now we have to go look those up so that we can conduct our own scientific experiment, right?”

Steve laughed as he stood up from the couch. He picked up his coffee mug and deposited it in the sink in the kitchen before coming back over to where Tony was still standing, eyes dancing.

“If we get started now, we may even discover a 125th scientifically-valid kiss before dinner.”

“Make that breakfast. No need to rush these things.”

“No, indeed,” Steve answered with a smile as he leaned into give Tony a quick peck on the lips.

1 down, 123 kisses to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the two videos I watched on YouTube that inspired this ficlet :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Vsauce- Why Do We Kiss?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixQbCXLUUj8)
> 
>  
> 
> [SciShow- Why Do We Kiss?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZKvYbR3S9c)


End file.
